Carny
Carny and Slick are two incompetent henchmen in the 1999 family film Little Heroes, and appear as the main villains. They appear as the antiheroes in the 2000 sequel Little Heroes 2, and the human protagonists in the final 2002 film Little Heroes 3. Carny was portrayed by Thomas Garner (who wrote the films), and Slick was portrayed by Brad Sergi. Biography ''Little Heroes'' Carny and Slick are hired by a corrupt tobacco company who wants them to kidnap nine-year old Charlie Burton, as his father Harry who is a former employee at the company is going to testify to their illegal activities. After both Charlie's parents leave, he is in the company of their maid and two dogs Samson and Hercules. Carny and Slick lock the maid in a closet and bound and gag Charlie and kidnap him. However they underestimate the dogs as they begin making the thug's lives hell and set up traps causing severe injury. They end up spending a large amount of time trying to catch the dogs who have stolen their truck keys. They get the keys and escape. They take Charlie to an abandoned stables used to keep him until his father changes his testimony. However the dogs track him down, and Hercules distracts the thugs while Samson helps untie Charlie and call the cops. Carny gets arrested which causes him to break down crying. Slick attempts escape, but is chased by Samson. He tries to get hold of the dog, but Charlie hits him with a raft which causes Slick to fall in the water. Slick is arrested and put in the police car with Carny, and becomes angry when he found out Carny had spare truck keys on him all along, which would of avoided all the problems. ''Little Heroes 2'' Carny and Slick are sent to prison, where they begin to suffer hallucinations and nightmares of the dogs. During a therapy session, they are put under hypnosis and the physiatrist said that the pair of them need closure over what happened. The two men find themselves taunted by the prisoners, especially after receiving shock therapy to help with their mental instability. Confronted in the washing room they are attacked, but the distraction causes the washing machines to overload with soap foam and flood the room. They use this opportunity to jump down the laundry chute and end up being smuggled away by the unknowing guards and into a laundry truck. They manage to escape from the truck and head into a woodland, where they talk about their plans to head to Mexico. Coming across a junk place owned by an acquaintance they owe money to called Pat, they plan to steal her motorbike to head for the border. While Slick looks for the keys, Carny spots a small TV broadcasting a news report about the dogs saving the life of an old man, and with them and Charlie being treated to a VIP tour at Universal Studios. Carny is determined that they should visit the studio to confront the dogs and put the past behind them. The pair are caught by Pat who attacks them for kidnapping a kid, and the fact they owe her money but Carny manages to calm her down by saying he is setting up a dream taco stand by the beach, but needs to get to Mexico. Bought over, Pat gives them the keys to her van and some money and says she will 'meet' them later on. The pair then make their departure, but not before Carny accidentally destroys her motorbike by knocking it over. They arrive at universal studios, where they see the two dogs being taken into an animal parlour. They tie up and gag the dog groomer and lock her in the cage, and Carny tells Slick to get his "closure" with the smallest dog Hercules. But Hercules squirts soap in Carny's eyes and escapes with Samson, leading to both Carny and Slick to give chase. This leads to a series of calamities as Carny and Slick are caught up in rides and accidents, all instigated by the dogs. Later they become suspended in the air on a spinning car and fear for their lives, but the dogs stop it and save them. Carny and Slick make amends with the dogs who come over to give them a "high five" and lick them, giving the pair closure and allowing them to put their differences aside. The dogs run off to reunite with Charlie, and Carny and Slick leave a building only to be arrested by police, although they believe it is part of a show due to them being at an amusement park. When Charlie asks his aunt what will become of them, she says that their sentences will most likely be reduced as the have 'redeemed' themselves. ''Top Dogs: Little Heroes 3'' Carny and Slick are due to be released from prison. They are visited by Samson and Hercules, and thank the dogs for imprisoning them as they have now learned their lesson. In the prison cafeteria they get into a food eating contest, where they apparently (unknowingly) swallow a microchip in the process. After their release they are captured by a group who are behind the theft of the microchip to sell to their clients, with the chip being powerful enough to cause America to set off their nuclear weapons and destroy themselves. Carny and Slick are taken to a facility where the group leader is determined to extract the chip in order to make a deadline with her clients. Carny and Slick are given a fast acting laxative in order to defect the chip. Carny and Slick are also disgusted to learn that they plan to use the chip to harm the United States. Inpatient, the leader of the group plans to cut it out of them, but they are saved by Samson and Hercules who bust them out. The pair are captured and tied up, with the group leader planning to blow them up to cover up the evidence. As Hercules pursues the terrorists, Samson manages to untie Slick and communicates with Carny to get him to translate instructions to Slick in order to defuse the bomb, which becomes a success. Carny and Slick head to downtown Los Angeles in order to get back the chip and prevent the leader's plans falling through. The terrorists are later arrested and it turns out Hercules managed to get the chip. Carny and Slick comfort the dogs as the terrorists are taken away and are delighted at the fact they managed to save the United States. In the closing captions, it is revealed that the pair opened up a pizza shop and Carny also became a champion sumo wrestler. Personalities and Skills Both Carny and Slick are bumbling and incompetent, and even find themselves outsmarted by the two dogs Samson and Hercules (although the dogs have shown to have extreme intelligence than any animal). Carny is the stupidest one in the pair and is very clueless, whilst Slick is more smarter and serious and has impatience with Carny's stupidity. Despite being criminals and kidnapping Charlie, they are simply doing it to earn a lot of money and show no malice towards the boy or any harm, and even try and ensure him things will be okay. But they do have a dislike for the dogs (at first) due to the injuries sustained to them and even seem to make subtle threats at wanting to kill the dogs. But after going to prison and suffering something akin to post-traumatic stress disorder, Carny is determined to seek "closure" although Slick is more interested in trying to bail and leave the country. The pair eventually make up with the dogs and after this begin to mellow and regret their past criminal actions, and even thank the dogs for locking them as they now can learn their lesson and reform. Despite their stupid ways, they are shown to be skilled when it comes to breaking and entering and are able to lock-pick. In Little Heroes 3, Carny is shown to somehow be able to understand dog language and manages to communicate with Samson. Trivia *Carny and Slick are somewhat familiar to Harry & Marv, two villains from Home Alone and Home Alone 2 (played by Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern). Both of them fail to achieve their goals and end up getting involved in slapstick situations. Also like Carny, Marv is the most idiotic of the two. Although Slick is slightly more serious, he doesn't have as much of a ruthless personality than Harry (who had actually wanted to murder Kevin; although on saying that Carny and Slick had wanted to kill the two dogs). **In the second film they take on a more antihero role, as they simply want to track down the dogs to get "closure", although Carny seems to still make subtle hints at killing the dogs, although by the end this falls through. In the third film they become friends with the dogs and actually act as more heroic characters, meaning that unlike Harry and Marv they truly reformed and made up for their past actions. Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Incompetent Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Partners in Crime